La faucheuse
by Trafalgar-Traffy
Summary: Trafalgar Law est un jeune homme de 26 ans, à la tête d'un navire. A son bord, son équipage, les Hearts Pirates. Son passé est bien mystérieux et après l'affrontement avec Doflamingo, ses péripéties son loin d'être terminé. Son passé va resurgir sans qu'il ne s'y attende. Sa route en quête du One Piece sera tout aussi mouvementé que la quête de son passé.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour, je suis un jeune homme perdu, et je vais vous raconter une histoire. Cette histoire n'est pas très joyeuse, du début à la fin._

 _Dès leur naissance, leur destin, à son frère jumeau et à lui était déjà scellé. Il s'était toujours posé beaucoup de question sur son passé mais sans trouvé une seule réponse plausible._

 _En effet ne plus avoir toute sa mémoire est sérieusement handicapant, cependant il ne pouvait rien y faire pour changer cela._

 _Aujourd'hui c'est leur anniversaire, nous sommes le 6 octobre, et son frère est mort, depuis vingt ans maintenant. Et oui, la mort l'a fauché alors qu'il n'avait que 6 ans, ils devraient avoir 26 ans tous les deux, ensemble, malheureusement la vie en à décidé autrement, ou la mort nous ne savons pas._

 _Assis sur le sable blanc, d'une plage, une bouteille de vin rouge dans la main droite et un verre dans la main gauche, couché de soleil à l'horizon._ _Un jeune homme s_ _'apprête alors à rendre hommage à_ _son_ _frère disparût, comme tous les ans._ _C'est un rituel qu'il a trouvé plutôt sympathique à faire. Il a passé la journée seul, en effet tout ses amis savent qu'il déteste cette journée. Il haïs la signification de ce jour maudit, c'est étrange car il ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il c'est passé mais il a comme un pressentiment mauvais. Il se sert un verre de vin, le lève vers le ciel et laisse glissé une larme le long de sa joue._

 _-A ta mémoire, mon frère. Sache que je découvrirais la vérité et que je te vengerais._

 _Il bu alors le contenu du verre, puis reposa le tout sur le sable. Il était_ _envahie par_ _une profonde tristesse et désarroi d'avoir perdu l'être qui_ _comptait le plus au monde_ _._ _Il s'allonge dans le sable et fixa le ciel étoilé qui montra le bout de son nez, tout en pensant à son jumeau sans savoir que celui-ci était lui aussi allongé près de lui, tenant sa main dans la sienne, sans que celui bien en chair ne sente sa présence._


	2. Douce nuit

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

 **-Encore ce rêve…**

Le capitaine des Hearts venait de se réveillé à cause de ce même rêve. Nous pourrions croire que cela est un rapport avec son « mentor » Corazon, celui qui lui a sauvé la vie au péril de sa propre vie, cependant, son rêve avait un rapport particulier avec son passé. Ce n'est pas triste, au contraire c'est un des derniers souvenirs qu'il chérisse encore, sachant ce qu'il c'est passé quelques mois après.

* * *

 _Il reste quatre années avant le fameux génocide de Flévance, la ville blanche. Pas loin du grand hôpital de la ville, ce trouve une grande maison, où vit une belle petite famille. Sofia et Laurent sont les heureux parents de trois enfants._

 _Némésis, est l'aîné du petit groupe. C'est une fille d'une dizaine d'années, cependant elle est déjà bien développé pour une jeune fille. Les hommes ce retournent souvent vers elle et il faut dire qu'elle est comme un être venue des cieux. Elle est plutôt grande pour son âge, de long cheveux noir tombent en cascade aux creux de ses reins, son visage suit les traits fins de sa mère, sa taille est fine et est toujours habillé par des vêtements en cuirs noirs. Au grand désespoir de sa mère, d'ailleurs, car elle ne comprend pas que sa petite fille de dix ans puisse s'habiller de la sorte et non pas avec des habits fluides et roses. Mais ce qui reste le plus surprenant, ce sont ses yeux couleurs or._

 _Ces parents c'étaient posés beaucoup de questions à ce sujet sans jamais trouvés de réponses. Effectivement, Sofia avait des yeux d'un bleu océan profond, on pourrait presque s'y noyé dedans et Laurent avait des yeux gris perçants qui pouvaient tués sur place ses petits monstres à chaque bêtises._

 _Ensuite, il y a les cadets, des jumeaux. Law et Traffy. Le premier est un bourreau de travail, et souhaite devenir un meilleur médecin que son père, pas qu'il soit mauvais, loin de là, mais il veut le dépassé, et être reconnu sur toutes les mers du globe. Il ne sort pratiquement jamais et fait toujours des expériences étranges avec des grenouilles, son animal préféré. Et l'autre est un peu plus fou et décontracté. Il adore peindre, écrire des petites histoires, chanter ou tout simplement dormir sur une branche d'arbre au grand désarroi de ses parents. Il est beaucoup plus créatif que son frère. C'est un artiste dans l'âme mais aussi un casse-pied qui s'amuse souvent à embêté son reflet en lui piquant son chapeau, qu'il lui a d'ailleurs offert lors d'une sortie, le jour de leur anniversaire._

 ** _-Traffy ! Rend le moi tout de suite !_**

 _Traffy, était monté sur un arbre, situé dans la forêt, non loin de leur maison familial et était entrain de balancer ses jambes au dessus du vide tout en fessant tourner le trésor tant convoité de son jumeau sur son index. Il riait à plein poumons en voyant la tête de Law. En effet celui-ci était énervé avec les cheveux en bataille._

 ** _-Depuis que je t'ai offert ce chapeau, tu ne te coiffe plus ! Regarde comment sont tes cheveux !_**

 ** _-Tu es sérieux ? Tu as la même implantation capillaire que moi, pourquoi tu l'ouvres ? Tu te coiffe pas non plus, idiot !_**

 ** _-Tss, t'es pas drôle. Tu sors même plus la tête de tes livres de sciences là… J'ai personne avec qui m'amuser._**

 _Traffy était triste, est cela était assez rare surtout devant Law. Traffy avait toujours le sourire au lèvres, et apportait tous les jours la bonne humeur dans la demeure où vivait leur famille. Quand il réagissait ainsi, Law savait qu'il pouvait faire certaines crises et il allait donc dans son sens pour éviter l'irréparable._

 _Celui-ci le vit descendre de son perchoir, et attrapa son chapeau au vole car Traffy venait de le lançai en sa direction. Il lui attrapa le bras et le retourna pour le prendre dans ses bras._

 ** _-Promis demain je m'amuserais avec toi toute la journée, et on ira même en ville si maman est d'accord._**

 _Law venait de dire ceci avec un petit sourire enfantin. Traffy lui, était le plus heureux est avait hâte d'être au lendemain. Il était tellement surexciter, qu'il prit ses jambes à son cou en embarquant Law avec lui, afin d'aller voir sa mère et de lui demandé alors de sortir le jour suivant._

* * *

Law se leva de son lit et ne prit pas la peine de mettre un tee-shirt pour sortir de sa cabine. Juste vêtu d'un pantalon ample noir, il marcha tranquillement dans les couloirs de son sous-marin, pieds nues, il sentait le froid remonté le long de son corps. Il arriva enfin dans la cuisine où il découvrit Penguin qui était de garde pour la nuit.

 **-Vous ne dormez toujours pas capitaine ?**

 **-J'ai fais un drôle de rêve. Pour une fois que je dormais bien…**

Law soupira longuement tout en se préparant un café, alors qu'il était quatre heures du matin. Il sortit de son pantalon un paquet de cigarette puis s'installa non loin de son subordonné. Il alluma son bout de nicotine et autre bienfaits pour son corps et prit une bouffé sur sa cigarette avant de boire une gorgée de son liquide noir. Penguin en profita pour continué.

 **-Vous…**

Il fut coupé par Law qui souriait gentiment pour une fois à l'égard de son ami. Lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude commença à tremblé en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien ce passé dans la tête de son supérieur.

 **-Tutoie-moi, tu sais bien que nous sommes un peu plus qu'une simple relation capitaine/subordonné. Non ? Et puis nous sommes tous les deux.**

 **-Euh, je… Oui, oui c'est vrai ! C'est que vous… Enfin, que tu es imprévisible…**

Law ria doucement en voyant Penguin perdre ses moyens devant lui.

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te tué.**

 **-J'espère bien ! Enfin, je voulais te demandé si tu avais envie de parler de ton rêve…**

 **-Oh… C'est très gentil de ta part de te préoccupé de moi, mais ce serait un peu complexe de te l'expliqué… Pas que tu ne sois pas suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre mais… Un autre soir si tu le veux bien.**

Penguin lui sourit amicalement en acquiesçant, lui fessant comprendre qu'il comprenait lui même que les choses du passé n'étaient pas simple à raconté, même si on est fort mentalement parlant. Il se leva en souhaitant une bonne fin de nuit à son capitaine, puis repartit à la vigie.

Law finit alors son café puis sa cigarette. Il avait regardé son nakama partir avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il était heureux de savoir qu'il pouvait compter sur son équipage, c'était désormais sa deuxième véritable famille, et il ferait tout pour qu'ils soient tous heureux à ses côtés.

Après avoir lavé sa tasse, il repris son paquet de cigarette et son briquet puis repartit dans sa cabine, se couché. Ils allaient accosté sur une île dans le courant de la journée et en tant que capitaine, il se devait d'être en forme. C'est sur cette pensée, que notre beau chirurgien s'endormit. Il avait bien raison de dormir encore un peu, car la journée allait être bien longue et surtout riche en événement.

* * *

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plus, je vais essayé de prendre un rythme régulier et posté un chapitre par semaine. Je remercie les deux personnes qui ont posté une review pour le prologue, cela m'a fait très plaisir. *petit sourire*

La bise.

Trafalgar Traffy


	3. Un mystérieux inconnu ?

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

 **Trafalgar Law**

* * *

Je viens de me réveiller, et il doit être neuf heures du matin. Si j'en juge le soleil se lever petit à petit dans le ciel bleu. J'ai enfin fini la nuit qui avait été interrompu par un souvenir que je croyais… lointain ? Pas tant que ça finalement mais je ne vais pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort, au contraire. C'est une bonne chose, je pense. C'est vrai qu'après le dur combat qui m'a opposé à Doflamingo, je pense à Corazón d'une toute autre manière et il n'envahit plus autant mes pensées… Enfin…

Je me bouge enfin les fesses afin d'aller prendre ma douche. J'enlève juste le jogging que j'avais en guise de pyjama et je rentre dans la douche. Je laisse couler l'eau chaude, à la limite du brûlant, sur ma peau mate et je soupire d'aise. L'eau détend encore plus mes muscles qu'ils ne sont déjà cependant un coup contre la porte de ma cabine me sort de mes pensées et j'entends cette même porte s'ouvrir, et me doute alors que c'est mon second, Bepo, qui soit entrée.

 **-Capitaine, nous avons accosté, il y a quelques minutes ! Désolé…**

 **-D'accord Bepo, réuni tout l'équipage dans le réfectoire dans dix minutes, j'arrive**

 **.-Aye ! Aye !**

Je l'entends repartir en courant ce qui me fait rire et je finis enfin par sortir de la salle de bain pour me sécher et m'habiller afin de me présenter correctement devant mon équipage. Je sors de ma cabine et rejoins alors le réfectoire.

À ma grande surprise tout le monde est présent et semble de bonne humeur. Ils déjeunent tous en discutant tranquillement des dernières nouvelles du journal du jour, que je n'ai toujours pas lu d'ailleurs, et d'autres sujets dont personnellement je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Mais bon, je ne suis pas ici pour rire mais pour donner les directives pour la journée qui va suivre.

* * *

 **Externe**

* * *

Law s'avance devant ses subordonnés et aborde un air plutôt sérieux. Il attire alors l'attention de tous en haussant le ton avec un « écoutez tous ! » et l'équipage se tourne vers lui et le regarde avec admiration comme si un dieu venait d'apparaître.

 **-Nous avons accosté sur une Île estivale il y a une heure tout au plus. Je vous demande donc de rester vigilant, il y a sûrement une basse marine et puis inutile de vous rappeler que nous sommes dans le nouveau monde. Bepo, le log pose se recharge dans combien de temps ?**

 **-Il faut cinq jours pour la recharge du log pose. Désolé…**

 **-Ne t'excuse pas enfin !**

Shachi et Penguin venaient d'intervenir alors que leur capitaine, notre cher chirurgien de la mort, allait prendre la parole. Il leur lance alors un regard aussi noir que les ténèbres et les deux compères se firent tout petit, à la limite de se cacher sous la grande table qui surplombe le centre de la pièce. Law soupira d'agacement et se contenta de reprendre.

 **\- Bien, nous allons profiter de ce laps de temps pour refaire les stocks autant alimentaires, que médical est de faire une révision de routine au sous-marin. Je voudrais aussi qu'on recherche quelques informations concernant cette île et si… Et seulement si tout c'est parfaitement déroulé alors vous pourrez avoir quartier libre. Si tout est clair, ce sont les mêmes groupes qu'à l'habitude. Au boulot !**

C'est avec un « **aye Capitaine !** » contenant tout le respect qu'ils éprouvent à l'égard de leur capitaine, que les membres de l'équipage du heart se mirent en mouvement et qu'ayant un poste bien attribué, part chacun de leur côté, tout seul ou à plusieurs, afin d'effectuer leurs tâches respectives.

Le capitaine était retourné dans sa cabine prendre son précieux sabre et sentit quelque chose se dégager de celui-ci. Une sorte de lueur noire avec des reflets légèrement rougeâtres. Il plissa les yeux quelques secondes afin de le sonder plus en détail et se rendit compte que cette lueur lui rappeler vaguement quelque chose, comme si son nodachi avait quelque chose d'humain. Une âme.

Il soupire en se disant qu'il était légèrement fatigué et détourne les yeux en prenant son sabre contre son épaule gauche. La première journée allait être plus longue que les autres vus toutes les choses qu'il y avait à faire. En effet, même le chef de bord a un rôle à tenir, plutôt deux d'ailleurs vu que Trafalgar est aussi un médecin dans l'âme. Il prit un sac à dos avec ses carnets, son argent personnel ainsi qu'une longue liste de plantes à trouvé sur cette île afin de continuer ses expériences, et partit hors du sous-marin et des autres qui eux étaient déjà bien actifs.

* * *

 **Inconnu**

* * *

Je suis bien là. Oh, l'air frais qui glisse doucement sur mes joues à peine visibles. J'adore. Allongé sur ma branche. J'ai le journal du jour entre mes mains, qu'un piaf m'a d'ailleurs envoyé du ciel. je n'ai jamais compris ce principe, mais bon. Comment font-ils font pour éduquer ces oiseaux de malheur ?

Je m'égare ! Lisons les nouvelles, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans le nouveau monde ? Je lis tranquillement, tournant les pages au fur et à mesure puis un gros titre attire mon œil, curieux. Doflamingo est tombé . De la main de… C'est une vaste blague j'espère ? Du chapeau de paille et de Trafalgar ? Le fou sans cervelle accompagnée d'un petit prétentieux.

J'ai une seconde de réflexion. C'est de mon frère que je parle quand même, ouais… Mais c'est vrai qu'il est vraiment prétentieux, le péquenaud. S'il m'entendait, je crois que je devrais m'enfuir très loin de mon perchoir. Je l'imagine bien me regarder d'un mauvais œil avec son sourire.

Je me décide à descendre enfin de mon perchoir improvisé et de faire disparaître le journal dans la paume de ma main, puis je remets ma grande cape noire en place, en replaçant aussi la capuche sur ma tête et comprends plusieurs choses.

D'une, mon frangin a débarqué sur l'île avec sa clique, je ferme les yeux avec un sourire, bon son équipage et deux, il a dû remarquer quelque chose au niveau de son sabre. Ce que je me demande c'est quand aurais-je l'occasion de le croiser. Je lève la tête vers le ciel et fais mine de réfléchir.

Les choix sont vite faits. Un : dans une bibliothèque, c'est bien connu il adore lire, et pas que de la médecine si tu vois de quoi je parle. Deux : une épicerie pour acheter je ne sais quoi encore, enfin si des plantes ou des médicaments déjà préconçus. Et trois : Je suis en train de comprendre que je suis aussi devenu toubib alors que j'aime absolument pas, mais genre pas du tout ça ! Ça doit être de famille je crois, ou alors je suis fou. Bon ces deux excuses sont valables.

Je finis enfin par marcher en direction du centre-ville, je croise quelques demoiselles assez mignonnes mais je ne mais attarde pas trop, je veux trouver la femme de ma vie, qui partagera l'éternité avec moi. Attends mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, non de Dieu ? Pardon Dieu, je ne voulais pas t'offensais, je… Ok, break, je vais boire un verre ce sera cool. C'est bien de boire des verres parfois.

* * *

 **Externe**

* * *

L'inconnu à la cape noire partit en direction d'un bar aux allures tranquilles et s'installa à l'intérieur. Tout au fond pour être précis. Et sans que l'on ne sache pourquoi, tous les clients furent pris par de violents frissons comme si la chaleur de l'extérieur n'existait plus et avait disparu au moment même où le visiteur avait franchi le seuil de l'entrée. Il avait commandé depuis cinq bonnes minutes et commença à faire tapotés ses doigts contre la table en face de lui. Rythmant l'ambiance déjà pesante qui régnait dans la salle commune.

Le serveur prit la peine de lui amener son verre d'alcool plutôt fort, qu'il but d'une traite devant lui.

 **-Un autre, s'il vous plaît.**

Le serveur un peu décontenancé devant lui, repartit chercher un autre verre qu'il s'empressa de lui ramener et repartit aussi vite le laissant seul à siroter, plus lentement cette fois, son whisky. Un homme avec une musculature impressionnante et … Un bras entièrement fait de métal s'approcha dangereusement de notre mister cape.

Le concerné releva légèrement la tête vers son vis-à-vis et ricana doucement. Il comprit bien vite que celui qui se tenait fièrement devant lui était tout bonnement Eustass Kidd, avec son sourire carnassier toujours collé au visage.

 **-C'est à cause de toi, qu'on a une ambiance pourrie ?**

Il ne lui répondit pas, ce qui eut le don d'enrager, littéralement, notre bulldog adoré à la crinière flamboyante et celui-ci balança la table où était posé le verre vide. Aucun mouvement de peur, ou de recul face à lui.

 **-Tu as tellement peur que tu n'oses plus bouger le petit doigt ou même respirer ?!**

C'est vrai que depuis que Eustass s'était mis en face de cet être, il lui avait semblé que ses épaules n'avaient pas bougé une seule seconde pouvant prouver qu'il respirait. Il resta calme, enfin, ce n'est pas le bon mot, mais on parle de Eustass là. Le fameux Cap'tain s'apprêta donc à le soulever par le cou et à lui donné une bonne correction mais au lieu de ça, l'homme à la cape disparu et ce retrouva derrière Eustass. Et c'est avec un bon coup de pied bien placer dans les vertèbres, au milieu de son dos, que Kidd le reçut et le fit voltiger au fin fond du bar brisant le mur sous l'impact violent.

Le fameux inconnu retira sa capuche, laissant apparaître son visage pâle, ses yeux rouge sang et son regard aussi glacial que la mort surplombant ses cernes noirs et prononcés. Il fixa de loin Kidd qui tentait désespérément de se remettre sur ses deux jambes.

 **-Vous avez en face de vous…**

Tous les civils et autres pirates se trouvant là, tombèrent un à un comme si la mort les avait fauchés. En effet, une lueur noir ressemblant à des ombres déformées, s'échappant des corps sans vie des personnes à terre, semblaient être aspiré par cet homme au cheveux sombres.

 **-La Mort.**

* * *

Je suis de retour avec un second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je souhaite la bienvenue au futur nouveaux lecteurs et bien sur à ceux qui me suivent déjà ! Merci pour les reviews !

La bise.

Trafalgar Traffy


End file.
